Dont't Break your promise
by firefly16
Summary: We know how the team felt with the news of Flack’s bomb escapade but what happens if there was some else in his life fighting with him to get better?


Don't break your promise

Summery: We know how the team felt with the news of Flack's bomb escapade but what happens if there was some else in his life fighting with him to get better?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI, NY or any other, apart from Izzy

"This is Flack's apartment?" Lindsay Monroe asked is a slight amazement as she and Danny pushed opened the front door of Flacks apartment in west village near Soho. The apartment she know stood in was not what she expected from the hard nose homicide New York detective, Danny smiled at the sound of amazement it was funny if she had seen his previous apartment. "Yeah, its more Isabel's input than Flacks though," Danny entered through the French windows into the main living area Lindsay following admiring Isabel's taste in furniture. The sunlight was filtering through the two sash window opposite the sofa, "do you want to stay here while I go grab some stuff for Don and Izzy," Danny suggested watching as Lindsay nodded he heading down the hall.

Looking around the apartment he could see Flack mixed with his girlfriend everywhere, photographs drew her closer to the fireplace. Smiling as she looked at the silver photograph frame it held a photo of Izzy and Adien and Danny meaning Don would have taken the photograph, the next was of Don's parents and Don's sister and niece Lily. Walking around she found a pair of Flack's basketball boots next the coffee table which had a bunch of papers on, something to do with a piece of art moving from one art gallery to another. She remembered Danny saying that Izzy worked in an art gallery, helped him with a case a while back.

Danny walked back and found Lindsay standing by the small fireplace; he remembered the summer Izzy had spent renovating and restoring that small fireplace. "Flack gripped non stop when Izzy cleaned that fireplace, it took her two days and know look at it," Danny smiled at the memory before the image of Flack lying in the hospital bed with Izzy sat in the hard plastic chair flooded the image. He had lost so much already and knows with Flack things just weren't looking up. "Izzy seems really cool, the fireplace it's beautiful and Danny Flak will be okay," Lindsay smiled weakly as they made their way out of the apartment and back to the hospital.

Arriving to the floor that Flack was on, looking through the window he found Izzy still in the same position with Miranda Flack, Don's mother sitting next to her, gripping Izzy's hand in a tight but comforting her. Lindsay hung back as she watched Danny enter the small hospital room, she watched as Miranda stand and hug Danny tightly "Mrs Flack I'm so sorry about Don," Danny told her weakly as the two pulled away, Mrs flack had become his motherly figure with his friendship Don had become more established. Don Flack Snr. shook Danny's hand and thanked him for staying with Don earlier.

The three of them turned to look at Flack lying in the horrible hospital gown, before turning their eyes to Izzy who hadn't moved since he had left. Her eyes where bleary from crying making her pale, she hadn't left his side since she had been called when the bomb had gone off. "I'm starting to worry about her Danny, she hasn't said a word really and hasn't moved, eaten anything" Miranda whispered quietly. Nodding Danny walked quietly across and sat in the seat that had just been vacated by Miranda. "Isabel? I think we should go get you something to eat, grab a nap, some new scenery huh?" Danny asked taking her hand and turning her towards him.

Her eyes weren't the same sparkling as the once were, know they were full of tears, "I can't leave him Danny, he can't leave me," her voice was hoarse from not using it and quiet. Danny could hear that she was closed to breaking, Flack snr. felt his heart break for the young women who had stolen his son's heart. Walking towards the two he knelt down beside her and spoke softly "Isabel if you go to Danny's he's closes' and we'll call you the minute anything, and i mean anything changes. I promise." As soon as she met the eye of Flack snr whatever thread holding her together snapped and she went into belated shock. Danny wrapped her trembling body in his arms and lifted her, saying a brief goodbye to the Flacks he headed out to the elevator.


End file.
